Large scale distributed application programs commonly need access to a highly available distributed data store for storing (i.e. logging) and retrieving data that describes aspects of their operation. For example, and without limitation, a large scale electronic commerce (“e-commerce”) service might utilize a large scale distributed event log to create and maintain a log of events taking place with regard to customer orders, such as the creation, deletion, and/or modification of such orders. Given the typically critical nature of the data stored by distributed application programs, such a distributed event log must be capable of durably storing event data, with very low latency, and must also be capable of permitting the retrieval of the stored event data with very high availability.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.